Talk:Seddie/@comment-5761137-20121121194539
Guys,c'mon, I'm getting sick of your attitude. Am I the only person who still has hope? Use your imagination here! Everyone is acting as if everything is all finalized.'' "Well, we know that this and this is going to happen so....this and this is going to happen"'' But guess what We DON'T know! stop acting so gloomy, use yor brains here! What if Freddie stops the kiss? What if Carly interrupts the kiss? What if she's just giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek saying something like"I'll never forget you Freddie, you're an awesome friend." That' what I would do to my best guy friend If I was moving to Italy! For the people who say that they think that the Seddie convo is edited: It's possible, I won't lie, but you can say that for the almost Creddie kiss too. It could be over exagerated to get fans all puffed up and excited.That's what promos are for; it's what their meant to do: Make people want to watch the show to find out what happens. There has ''to be some compition for the last episode. And you have to admit, If that's what Nick planned , then it's definitly working. This is the last iCarly remember? There's '''NOT' going to be another one after this. So we're all going to regret it if we're spend the last few days of iCarly agonizing over something that MIGHT happen, instead of enjoying something that WILL happen, like soaking up the last few rays of Sunshine that Icarly will give us. We will be watching the last new iCarly. We only got five seconds worth of info. THE EPISODE IS AN HOUR LONG! Remember what Dan said after people started going crazy over that script he wrote about Freddie being in love a long time ago? "It's always perplexing to me how some fans can take a tiny piece of knowledge, make assumptions, draw conclusions, and then just decide that their conclusions are reality. ''It's pretty much the same thing as an on-air promo or a trailer for a movie. They show you bits and pieces, the goal being to intrigue and excite the audience. Personally, I wouldn't like a promo or a trailer that revealed too much. It would spoil the show for me.''" We don't know what's going to happen alright? But that's okay, because if we DID know what was going to happen, we wouldn't even be watching the show would we? It won't even be exciting. I'm just trying to mellow people down a bit, because seriously, if Creddie is endgame *gulp, gag* then oh well, there's nothing you can do about it. The show's over. And you'll never be able to get the time back you wasted obssesing over something you can't control. So instead of going wacko, take some deep breaths and rewatch the Seddie arc on putlocker okay? Kay. Don't be like me, when I accidentally wrote down "Seddie" as my name on my exam this morning. X ) It's not going to do you any good. I'm not just giving you a pep talk, I'm giving myself one too. If only peppy Cola's were real hun? I hope this helps you as much as it helped myself, Seddie Perfection